


Night visitor

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Somehow it doesn't surprise William at all.





	Night visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirnel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/gifts).

> You know that my english sucks. Practicing, if you spot any mistake let me know in a nice comment. No rudeness needed.
> 
> Just a dream I had. Hope you all like it.

Something suddenly woke William up, making him literally jump in bed. Something _cold_ against the back of his knees.

The sudden movement, however, caused his bed to strangely growl and pull the covers to the other side. Fumbling for his glasses in the nightstand, the reaper shook his head after finding them and noticing the source of the disturbance.

A shaky mass under his bed sheets grumbled while sleeping, making William lift one eyebrow, bending over to carefully hold the sheets and reveal what he already expected to see.

In effect, Grell Sutcliff was deeply asleep wearing one pair of his striped pyjamas and apparently with bad stuffy nose.

Judging by the movement the redhead had fever but the reaper cautiously placed the palm of his hand on his forehead just to confirm how high his temperature could be.

_It was high. Honestly..._

Thinking that it was already too late to _actually_ do something and that the reaper needed rest, William just sat there, contemplating what to do or not to do, deciding that it was just for the welliness of his colleague than anything else and getting as closer as possible under the sheets, holding his hands and spooning him, trying to somehow warm him up and praying to whatever god it could be awake at such hour, that his temperature didn't go higher.

_It would be a long night. Honestly..._

And somehow, during the morning, Grell Sutcliff found a way to disentangle himself from the arms and legs, bed sheets, sleeping now over his back, surprising William.

He supposed that the fever was the reason why the redhead didn't want to cuddle and again, the reaper placed his hand in his forehead.

“Honestly, how on earth you always get this sick during winter?" The man asked rhetorically but actually waking the redhead up that struggled to meet his eyes.

“Will... morning?"

“Stay in bed". William said but he knew that Grell wouldn't move even if that disgusting demon were waiting for him outside the bedroom.

Walking downstairs and into his kitchen, William looked for a clean dish towel and a bowl to fill with water, returning to the bedroom and sitting next to the sick reaper, soaking the towel and placing it on the redhead's forehead, who winced at the contact.

“Can you move your hands?" The man asked, taking one in his and inspecting the fingertips, actually surprised of the perfect manicured nails and remembering the silly words of the man in bed.

_“A lady must look her best, even sick!"_

“A little, they hurt". Grell replied, sounding quite obstructed of the nose.

“Your skin looks pale. Well, _more than usual_” fixing his glasses, the shinigami took the towel off the redhead's forehead, soaking it again. “I will make you something to eat and then go to work. I expect to find you alive by then, honestly. I ran out of medicine, but will get you more. Don't forget to replace the towel in your forehead. I can't even remember where I left the termometer, honestly".

“I'm not hungry". The redhead mumbled but William ignored him.

“I didn't ask if you were".

“But Will, I puked last night". The redhead pouted exaggeratedly and William wondered if the redhead actually remembered to flush the toilett. “Why we get sick if we are already dead!"

“Because we still have bodies and blood running through our veins, I suppose. I will bring you some toasts and a cup of tea".

“Not too hot, please".

The shinigami rolled his eyes, replacing the towel again and then getting up to get his clothes from his closet and lock himself in the bathroom, finding it strangely clean.

Yes, he remembered to flush the toilet.

While brushing his hair and getting out, completely dressed, the man spoke again:

“Grell, the towel".

“Yes, yes. Stop yelling, my head it's killing me!"

“I'm not even... honestly".

Toasts and tea at least wasn't that hard to make, he thought while looking at his wristwatch.

“Will, I need to pee!"

“Can you at least wait for a moment? You are a fully grown man, one houndred years at least".

“I'm not that old! Don't be so mean!" The redhead coughed heavily and Will shook his head.

“Stop talking, I'm comming, honestly".

Placing the tray in the night stand, William sat in bed with both arms outstretched, holding Grell's hands in his and slowly helping him into a sitting position.

“Honestly, you have the worst immune system of all of us".

“I'm dead, remember? I'm not supposed to have such thing but I still get sick._ Honestly..._”

Helping the redhead to go to the bathroom, always made him think in a really old lady that needed his assistance to walk.

“Oh shut up!" The redhead complained and William thought that he deserved that since he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

After waiting outside for a couple of minutes, preparing the spare toothbrush and everything the redhead would need, they went back to bed and William placed the tray with the food in Grell's lap.

“Eat everything, bucket under the bed. Grell Sutcliff, USE the bucket" the man warned him and the redhead ignored him, taking one toast and looking at it as if it could talk and were saying some sort of obscenity. ”I will get a new termometer. Can't remember where I even left the other".

“Probably with Ronnie when he got sick last week".

“Yeah, how could I forget that you always get disturbingly sick together. Stay in bed till my return. If you have to go to the bathroom..."

“I have told you dozen times that I will not pee and puke in the same blasted bucket! I can control it perfectly well till reaching the bathroom, thanks!"

“Whatever, just rest".

He knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate, thinking in the sick redhead, but he had to do his best he supposed.

“Hiya, Will senpai! Sutcliff it's sick again?"

“Yes, how do you know..."

“Getting a bit of pain in my joints already, sir".

_Damn it._

The whole day he couldn't think in something else but Grell.

He had to be sound asleep or something, because he didn't got any urgent call.

Damn it, really.

But at least he had an excuse to visit his favorite coffee shop and perhaps get some turkey sandwiches or cookies to share, once the redhead felt better of his stomach.

Honestly, why he was even thinking about that?

William growled softly. Perhaps seeing his colleague in such distress, made him weak.

Damn it, indeed.

_6:30 pm_ and the man found himself walking with a couple of paper bags in hand, fixing his glasses non stop.

Honestly...

“Grell... are you still awake?" He called from downstairs and the redhead painfully nodded even if the man couldn't see it.

“Yeah, my eyes hurt so much".

“Your medicine". The man said once in bedroom, placing it on the night stand and noticing the empty bucket with a sort of relief. “Also..."

A transparent box with a red ribbon on top, was filled with macaroons.

“Cherry macaroons? You're getting bland".

“Shut up and see if you can eat one or two". Will replied, looking away while the redhead giggled in between the coughing. “Let me check your temperature, honestly".

“Another termometer, fun".

“Yeah. Can you hold it in your mouth without cough it or do you want it stuck it on your ass?" William counteracted and the redhead sarcastically laughed.

“As tempting as it sounds, darling, that isn't even a rectal termometer. Why you don't buy one of these electric ones and problem solved?"

“Because I don't trust in them. Technology doesn't always makes everything easier. They could give wrong data you know?" William stated matter of factly and Grell rolled his eyes, crossing both arms over his chest.

It was always the same, anyways. The redhead loved to stay with him when sick and would always leave his house, during the night after feeling better, folding the pair of pajamas over the pillow on his side of bed, not surprising William to find the bed empty and somehow still warm, the next morning


End file.
